catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Deuteronomy (song)
"Old Deuteronomy" is a musical number about the titular leader of the Jellicle tribe. He is greeted with respect and great affection, even Rum Tum Tugger loses his "Devil may care" attitude to sing with fondness. Context The tribe's confrontation of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer is interrupted when Mistoffelees senses Old Deuteronomy's arrival ("Old Deuteronomy?"). After confirmation from Coricopat and Tantomile ("I believe it is Old Deuteronomy"), he leaves to escort the Jellicle leader. Munkustrap begins singing about Old Deuteronomy, even Rum Tum Tugger joins in. As Old Deuteronomy appears, the whole tribe sings to welcome him. History The lyrics for the song are taken from the T S Eliot poem of the same name from Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats (1939). In the original London cast recording, the song is twice as long (but still shortened slightly from the original poem) and sung by Quaxo (Mistoffelees), Munkustrap and George. Most later productions either shortened or entirely removed the instrumental break and second verse (italicised in the Lyrics section). There is no record of any production outside of London in its early years and the Paris production (which had Asparagus sing a shortened second verse), in which the song is not sung by Munkustrap and Tugger, discounting localised non-replica productions which may deviate from the licensed script. In the original Broadway production and its subsequent US tours, the chorus line "Yes, no, Ho! Hi!" was changed to "No, yes, Ho! Hi!". This was reverted in the 2016 Broadway revival. Lyrics Well, of all things, can it be, really! Yes, no, Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy! Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme A long while before Queen Victoria's accession Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives And more I am tempted to say ninety-nine And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives And the village is proud of him in his decline At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall The oldest inhabitant croaks Well, of all things, can it be, really! Yes, no, Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy! Old Deuteronomy sits in the street He sits in the high street on market day The Bullocks may bellow, the sheep they may bleat But the dogs and the herdsmen will turn them away The cars and the lorries run over the curb And the villagers put up a notice "Road closed" So that nothing untoward may chance to disturb Deuteronomy's rest when he feels so disposed The digestive repose of that felines gastronomy Must never be broken whatever may befall The oldest inhabitant croaks Well, of all things, can it be, really! Yes, no, Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy! Well, of all things, can it be, really! Yes, no, Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy! Well, of all things, can it be, really! Yes, no, Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My legs may be tottery, I must go slow And be careful of Old Deuteronomy International Versions * French * German Category:Musical Numbers